Gas turbine engines, such as those used to power modern aircraft, to power sea vessels, to generate electrical power, and in industrial applications, include a compressor for pressurizing a supply of air, a combustor for burning a fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine for extracting energy from the resultant combustion gases. Generally, the compressor, combustor, and turbine are disposed about a central engine axis with the compressor disposed axially upstream or forward of the combustor and the turbine disposed axially downstream of the combustor. In operation of a gas turbine engine, fuel is injected into and combusted in the combustor with compressed air from the compressor thereby generating high-temperature combustion exhaust gases, which pass through the turbine and produce rotational shaft power. The shaft power is used to drive a compressor to provide air to the combustion process to generate the high energy gases. Additionally, the shaft power is used to, for example, drive a generator for producing electricity, or drive a fan to produce high momentum gases for producing thrust.
An exemplary combustor features an annular combustion chamber defined between a radially inboard liner and a radially outboard liner extending aft from a forward bulkhead wall. The radially outboard liner extends circumferentially about and is radially spaced from the inboard liner, with the combustion chamber extending fore to aft between the liners. A plurality of circumferentially distributed fuel injectors are mounted in the forward bulkhead wall and project into the forward end of the annular combustion chamber to supply the fuel to be combusted. Air swirlers proximate to the fuel injectors impart a swirl to inlet air entering the forward end of the combustion chamber at the bulkhead wall to provide rapid mixing of the fuel and inlet air.